H2O Just Add Water-Afterwards
by Reicheruuu
Summary: What happens after season three ends? Will they all grow up, get married, have kids, and a peaceful life... or will something come hurtling their way to ruin every bit of peace they have?


_Hello everyone! This is my first story here. First off with a bit of background information…_

**_**

This is set a week after graduation, Emma is about to come back and Lewis decided to stay for good.

Here are the characters:

**Main Characters**

**Cleo Sertori**: Cleo is 18 years old, her birthday is on March 6th. Her step-mother is Samantha (Sam) Roberts-Sertori, her father is Don Sertori, her sister is Kim Sertori and her cousin is Angela. She is currently in a relationship with Lewis McCartney. She is a mermaid.

**Rikki Chadwick**: Rikki is 18 years old, her birthday is on August 18th. Her father is Terry Chadwick. She is a mermaid.

**Emma Gilbert**: Emma is 18 years old, her birthday is March 17th. Her mother is Lisa Gilbert and her father is Neil Gilbert. Her brother is Elliot Gilbert. She is a mermaid.

**Isabella (Bella) Hartley**: Bella is 18 years old, her birthday is on January 28th (I couldn't find her birthday online so I just came up with it). She is in a relationship with Will Benjamin. She is a mermaid.

**Lewis McCartney**: Lewis is 18 years old, his birthday is June 21st. His brothers are Lenny McCartney, Lucas McCartney, Lincoln McCartney, and Luke McCartney (again, I came up with three names). He is human.

**Zane Bennett**: Zane is 18 years old, his birthday is October 1st. His father is Harrison Bennett. He is human.

**Will Benjamin**: Will is 18 years old, his birthday is on November 17th. His sister is Sophie Benjamin. He is in a relationship with Bella Hartley. He is human.

**Ash Dove**: Ash is 21 years old, his birthday is February 4th. He is in a relationship with Emma Gilbert. He is human.

**Side Characters**

**Donald (Don) Sertor**i: Donald is 51 years old. His daughters are Cleo and Kim Sertori, and his niece is Angela. He is human.

**Samantha (Sam) Roberts-Sertori**: Sam is 40 years old, Her husband is Don Sertori, her step-daughters are Cleo and Kim Sertori and her step-niece is Kim Sertori. She is human.

**Kim Sertori**: Kim is 14 years old, Her step-mother is Samantha (Sam) Roberts-Sertori, her father is Don Sertori, her sister is Cleo Sertori and her cousin is Angela. She is human.

**Angela Sertori**: Angela is 14 years old. Her uncle is Don Sertori, and her cousins are Cleo and Kim Sertori. She is human.

**Terry Chadwick**: Terry is 54 years old, his daughter is Rikki Chadwick. He is human.

**Neil Gilbert**: Neil is 52 years old. His wife is Lisa Gilbert. He is Emma and Elliot Gilbert's father. He is human.

**Lisa Gilbert**: Lisa is 49 years old. Her husband is Neil Gilbert. She is Emma and Elliot Gilbert's mother. She is human.

**Elliot Gilbert**: Elliot is 14 years old. His mother is Lisa Gilbert and his father is Neil Gilbert. His sister is Emma Gilbert. He is human.

**___**

_Knowing me I probably forgot some people. Anyways, I will update this character list every time it's been a year in the book. Now, on with the story…_

**June 21st 2012**

**Emma's POV**

Emma laid her head against the cold plane window, staring out into the ocean. Sure, traveling the world had been fun and all, but she couldn't wait to get back. She was honestly a little worried, well, more than a little. She hadn't been in contact with the girls for a while. What if they had moved on? Forgotten about her? She sighed and drifted off to sleep…

"-ma," Emma could hear something, but she didn't allow her eyes to open.

"Emma?"

She groaned in frustration and turned to face the other way, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Emma!"

Her eyes finally snapped snapped open and she glared at her idiot brother. "Can I not get a second of sleep without being interrupted?"

"Emma. It's been three hours. We're about to land."

"Oh."

**Cleo's POV**

Cleo speed swam to the moonpool, hoping that Rikki would be there. They decided that the moonpool was stable enough to still hang out in the water, but the land inside the volcano was another story. The magic there was healing the place, but it was still not safe enough for them. She arrived to see two mermaids talking.

"Hey you two, guess what today is?" She said excitedly as she swam up next to them.

"Oh no, don't tell me I forgot your birthday," Rikki said half-heartedly.

"Rikki, my birthday is in March and you know that." Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay, I know. Now what's going on?"

"Emma is coming back!" Cleo said excitedly, as Rikkis eyes widened.

"Who's that?" Bella asked.

"Oh, another-"

"A friend." Rikki interrupted Cleo. Cleo looked at her confused, and she just shook her head and mouthed talk to me later.

"Oh, okay! I'm excited to meet her." Bella said and smiled. "What time will she be here?"

"4:30." Cleo responded.

Bella looked at her diving watch that will have her and frowned. "It's… 4:23."

Cleo gasped and sped out of the cave.

**Rikki's POV**

Bella turned to Rikki, "should we follow her?"

Rikki just shrugged, then swam out of the cave. Bella followed shortly after.

They soon arrived at the airport, where Cleo was already waiting. Cleo immediately saw Rikki, walked over, then dragged her to a corner across the room.

"Why can't we tell Bella that Emma's a mermaid?" Cleo whispered.

"You really think Emma would be happy with us telling someone she knows as a stranger her biggest secret?"

"...you have a point."

With that, Cleo walked back over to Bella with Rikki.

A few minutes later, a stream of people carrying various amounts of luggage came from the doors across the room. Rikki soon spotted a familiar face, and as did Cleo. They then ran off, abandoning poor Bella.

**Emma's POV**

I won't lie. I didn't expect anyone to be waiting here for me. But I didn't mind at all when I got bombarded with hugs by my two closest friends.

"Can't- breathe-" she barely got those words out of her mouth.

"Oh! Sorry!" Cleo backed away apologetically. Rikki just took a step back smiling.

"Wow Rikki, it's very unlike you to show this much affection." Emma smirked.

"Oh shut up. Come on, there's someone we want you to meet."

As if on queue, Bella walked up to the three girls.

"There you are. Why'd you just leave me like that? I got lost in a crowd of people." Bella said, laughing.

"Sorry Bella," Cleo said, "Anyways, Bella, this is Emma. Emma, Bella."

The two girls shook hands and smiled.

Suddenly, Emma noticed something.

"You're lockets…" She said quietly.

"OH!" Cleo gasped. "I'm so so sorry I forgot to tell you! We found these crystals and we didn't want Bella to feel left out and-"

"It's okay it's okay," Emma laughed, "I totally understand."

"Can we go now?" An impatient Elliot interrupted.

Emma rolled her eyes, "yes, we can go. I'm sure you're dying to see Kim"

Elliot immediately went red in the face, "Am not!"

_Sorry this chapter was so short! I promise most will be way longer than this. _

_~Rei_


End file.
